


Beginnings at Summer's End

by minbins



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bottom Kim Byeongkwan, Brat Kim Byeongkwan, Edging, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sehyoon has a Big Dick, Size Kink, Smut, Spin the Bottle (GONE SEXUAL) (not clickbait), Top Kim Sehyoon | Wow, light exhibitionism?, they fuck at a party, wowkwan gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: It was hardly his first time playing such a game, and so Byeongkwan knew exactly how to rig it, should he so choose.





	Beginnings at Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norudeghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norudeghosts/gifts).



_As cliche as it sounds, they met at a house party._

Byeongkwan hadn’t flown far from the nest, choosing to go to college in the city he’d grown up in. His dad’s job guaranteed a partial scholarship to any of the local colleges, and this was the only one with a decent dance program, so it had been the obvious choice. A little nervous, still, about moving out of his childhood home and into a dorm room with a complete stranger, Byeongkwan had stalled moving in until the last day possible: two days from now. 

When Junhee had invited him over for an ‘end of Summer sendoff’, he’d jumped at the opportunity. It was a win win situation, he could distract himself from the imminent major life changes _and_ get laid— he hadn’t been fucked in a while, and was genuinely starting to itch for it. To be honest, it was best for him to do so now and get it out of his system, given he’d be in a shared room and it wasn’t really fair to immediately sexile his new roommate, whoever the guy turned out to be. Currently, he didn’t care in the slightest. Mildly buzzed, because he didn’t want to fuck anyone drunk, Byeongkwan had been pulled into a game of spin the bottle with a bunch of Junhee’s friends. Some of them were people he’d met before, but some were an entirely fresh sight to him.

One such new face was someone Byeongkwan had had his eye on from the moment he arrived. If he had his way, _this_ was who’d quench his pent-up need, even if it was just a messy exchange of handjobs or something similar. Sure, he wanted the gorgeous stranger to fuck him, but he was _so_ attractive that Byeongkwan was willing to settle for anything tonight as long as he got to see his dick. 

It was hardly his first time playing such a game, and so Byeongkwan knew exactly how to rig it, should he so choose. With the literal Adonis sitting across from him as an option, Byeongkwan didn’t feel like leaving anything to chance— with a deft flick of his wrist, he spun the bottle in a deliberate trajectory. It went around once, slowing as it did, leaving just enough momentum to carry it another half spin around the circle, landing _exactly_ where Byeongkwan had intended it to. The neck of the bottle was pointing obviously in only one direction; right at the beautiful guy with the bleached blonde hair. Several people around the circle, especially those who’d made out with Byeongkwan before, sighed in disappointment at the denial of a repeat performance. A few others, those who had been eyeing both of them, whooped at the chance to watch the two in action.

Blonde-Stranger quirked an eyebrow at Byeongkwan, waiting for him to cross the circle. Somehow, Byeongkwan got the feeling that he knew this was no coincidence. He didn’t seem to mind at all, even so. In fact, he seemed quite pleased. Byeongkwan rose to the challenge in the other man’s eyes, crawling across the circle towards him amid raucous catcalls and whooping and ignoring them all as he clambered into his lap. This guy had _incredible_ thighs, and Byeongkwan didn’t miss the opportunity to grab onto them under the pretence of steadying himself. 

This guy gave as good as he got. Byeongkwan found this out soon enough, arching back as the other man’s broad hands slipped around his bare waist, crop-top riding up.

“What’s your name?” Byeongkwan asked, their faces now so close that he could feel the other’s breath fanning over his lips. He reached up and tangled his hands in Blonde-Stranger’s hair, noting with a pleased hum that it was soft to the touch. Beneath him, he felt those gloriously thick thighs tensing when Byeongkwan tugged a little on the strands around his fingers. _He liked having his hair pulled_.

“Sehyoon,” the other man, _Sehyoon_ , replied, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “And yours?”

Byeongkwan was about to reply, but then Junhee yelled at them to ‘just get on with it’, inciting a chorus of similar calls from around the circle. “Wanna give them a show?” he asked in place of a response, smiling as Sehyoon nodded ever-so-slightly, enough for only Byeongkwan to see. “Come on, then,” he challenged, letting his gaze fall obviously down to Sehyoon’s full lips and then slowly back up to meet his eyes. 

Sehyoon didn’t disappoint, hands tightening on Byeongkwan’s small waist as he surged forward, meeting him halfway in a fierce kiss. The cheering of his assortment of friends dulled to white noise in his ears as every one of Byeongkwan’s senses honed in on Sehyoon, and Sehyoon alone. He could tell from the get-go that the two of them were a dangerously addictive combination, neither easily backing down as they clashed with the equal enthusiasm borne from intense attraction. Byeongkwan nipped at Sehyoon’s lower lip, opportunistically taking the resultant gasp and slipping his tongue eagerly into the other’s mouth. Playing into the small amount he knew about Sehyoon from earlier reactions, he pulled on his hair again, greedily drinking up the moan that said action elicited.

By this point, there was no denying _just_ how interested the two of them were in each other, with a grip on his waist that may well bruise and something starting to press against his ass. Byeongkwan started subtly grinding down ever so slightly in time with the movement of their lips, relishing in the way it made Sehyoon buck against him. After a moment, even, the hands holding his waist started to help guide the friction between them. 

He knew they were well past the three-second minimum kiss time, far past the maximum if one existed, and was well aware that a whole crowd people were watching him make Sehyoon moan. The exhibitionist in Byeongkwan rather liked that but another — louder — part of him wanted the beautiful man all to himself. Pulling back, he smiled with spit-slick lips at their awed audience, but made no move to get off Sehyoon’s lap. One guy, who Byeongkwan recognised as someone he’d once pity made out with to boost his confidence, was having to adjust his trousers. 

That guy had nothing on what was currently pressed up against Byeongkwan’s ass, and he got the feeling that Sehyoon wasn’t even fully hard yet. Rolling his eyes at his friend, getting a wink back in return, Junhee loudly suggested that the group go refill their drinks, giving Byeongkwan the out he needed to escape with Sehyoon. Junhee was used to covering for him— it wasn’t like Byeongkwan hadn’t paid him exactly the same favour on multiple occasions.

“Wanna go upstairs?” Sehyoon asked before he could even offer, and he fought the urge to whoop. If this guy fucked anything like he kissed, Byeongkwan was in for one of the best nights of his life. And, to be honest, with his not-so-minor size kink, Byeongkwan could probably just suck his dick and come from a hurried handjob if Sehyoon wasn’t planning on fucking him. It would be a waste, given he’d already prepped before heading to the party, but it’d still be pretty high on his hookup scale regardless. Thankfully, from the way Sehyoon was looking at him, Byeongkwan doubted his need to get a dick in him would be left unsatiated. Though he’d obviously come to the party with the goal of getting fucked, he hadn’t thought he’d get quite _this_ lucky.

Though the immediate circle of onlookers had dissipated thanks to Junhee, there was still no small number of people watching the pair of them with unguarded interest. Though sometimes he found it hot to be watched like that, this was bordering on creepy, so Byeongkwan stood up and pulled Sehyoon along with him. He’d seen him standing up from a distance earlier, but it was different up close, realising _just_ how differently they were built. It made him feel tiny, and he loved that, if he were completely honest. 

On getting upstairs, they encountered a minor obstacle: all of the bedrooms were occupied. Evidently, Junhee’s entire friendship group were feeling particularly horny that Friday night, which threw a spanner in the works of Byeongkwan’s plans. A double check revealed that the only place currently unoccupied was the upstairs bathroom and, sure, Junhee would probably kill him for it, but Byeongkwan was thinking with his dick by this point. _Spoiler: his dick didn’t give a flying fuck what Junhee would do if he found out._

A gesture towards the open doorway had Sehyoon crowding him into the small room, pushing the door closed behind them. “It doesn’t have a lock,” the other man pointed out, searching Byeongkwan’s face for a sign that he was uncomfortable with that. It was quite the opposite — the danger of being walked in on just made him even more turned on. Clearly, the other caught the hitch in Byeongkwan’s breath. “Oh, it’s like _that_ huh, baby?” he smirked, backing him up further so that he found himself pressed against the counter. Lifting Byeongkwan by the waist, Sehyoon picked him up, setting him on top of it, where he eagerly wrapped his legs around Sehyoon’s waist. 

“Guess we’ll just have to make enough noise to stop anyone opening the door,” Byeongkwan said without even a shred of shame, reaching down to palm Sehyoon over his tight jeans and making his hips buck forwards. Byeongkwan’s mouth watered. “Don’t worry,” he added, “I’m very loud.”

“You seem the type,” Sehyoon remarked, making Byeongkwan wonder whether he should bother to protest, despite him being absolutely right. Moments later, he was firmly decided on the ‘not protesting’ route, thoroughly distracted by the lips on his neck. “Do you mind marks?” Sehyoon checked, mouth so near Byeongkwan’s ear that he jumped, making both of them laugh.

“Love them,” Byeongkwan gave him the go ahead, moaning near-immediately as Sehyoon got right on with marking up his collarbones, unbuttoning his cropped shirt as he did so. He didn’t take it all the way, leaving one button remaining so that it just hung loosely from Byeongkwan’s lithe frame. “But, as much as — believe me — I’m enjoying this, I’m going to die if I have to spend another minute with my dick in these skinny jeans.”

“Bratty, aren’t you?” Sehyoon replied, hands already unzipping Byeongkwan’s fly nonetheless.

He didn’t, _couldn’t,_ deny that fact. Instead, he braced himself on Sehyoon’s shoulders and hopped down. “Lube’s in my back pocket, though I doubt the condom in there’s your size.”

Turning around, he expected Sehyoon to simply fish the lube sachet out of his pocket, but instead found a hand splaying on the small of his back, bending him over the counter. “Hm,” Sehyoon hummed, seemingly regarding the sight spread out before him. “I thought you’d look pretty like this,” he mused, and Byeongkwan found himself whining, senses overwhelmed with just how hot he found Sehyoon pushing him down. Lube retrieved from Byeongkwan’s pocket, Sehyoon tugged at his jeans and he wriggled his hips to help him ease them down to his knees. His tight boxer-briefs soon followed. “You’re right about it not being my size,” Sehyoon added, tossing the condom from Byeongkwan’s pocket onto the counter carelessly. “I’ve got one with me though, don’t worry.”

“Are you gonna hurry up and fuck me, then?” Byeongkwan retorted impatiently. “Or should I find someone els-” he began to continue, trying and succeeding to provoke the other man; spreading his cheeks, Sehyoon drizzled some of the lube right onto Byeongkwan’s hole. Thankfully, given the sachet had been in his back pocket all evening, it wasn’t unpleasantly cold to the touch. “That’s more like it,” he said, pleased, as Sehyoon pushed one finger testingly at his entrance. “Go on, I’m already stretched out from earlier.”

“Come here planning to get fucked, huh, baby?” Sehyoon tutted at how easily his finger slid home, following it soon with the equally unhindered addition of a second. 

Byeongkwan nodded, hoping Sehyoon would be able to see the movement. “Needed to get it out of my system,” he confirmed, “I’ve been worked up for weeks.”

“I’m surprised it’s been so long for anyone as pretty as you,” Sehyoon replied, adding more lube before pushing a third finger in. Feeling around, he laughed lightly as Byeongkwan let out a breathy moan. “Ah,” he noted, “that’ll be the volume you warned me about.”

“Not a warning, really,” Byeongkwan countered, remarkably sassy for someone with their cheek pressed against the counter and a near stranger three fingers deep in their ass. “More of a promise.” They heard voices in the near distance, footsteps on the stairs drawing closer. “Better keep me moaning,” he pointed out, whining just the same as Sehyoon pulled his fingers out. Finally, he heard Sehyoon unzipping himself, felt him shifting behind him as he pulled down his jeans. Byeongkwan wanted to turn around and look, given he hadn’t seen the guy’s dick yet, but the hand on his back moved to his hair, keeping him down. Only when Sehyoon needed to put the condom on did he let go of Byeongkwan, but the smaller man kept himself down, rather liking the unknown factor to it all. The fingers returned to tangle in his hair, and Sehyoon’s other hand moved to line himself up, Byeongkwan finally feeling him pressed up against his rim. “Come _on_ ,” he urged impatiently, “fucking _do_ me already.”

“So needy,” Sehyoon said, sounding more impressed than anything at how eager Byeongkwan was. “It seems almost as fun to make you wait.”

“If I have to fuck myself on you I will, I swear,” Byeongkwan bit back, unimpressed at how long he was taking. 

Someone knocked on the bathroom door, and a female voice could be heard from the other side, asking if anyone was inside. “Go on,” Sehyoon told him, “answer her.”

A little confused by the request, Byeongkwan did so nonetheless. “Yes,” he called out, “this room is occupi- _FUCK!”_ Sehyoon, who Byeongkwan was quickly learning was just as much to handle as he himself, had deliberately waited until Byeongkwan was speaking to someone to start pushing inside. _The kinky fucker._ Outside, he heard the girl complain to her friends that people were banging in the bathroom, and the voices retreated. The feeling of Sehyoon stretching him wide, however, did not in the slightest. He was thicker than Byeongkwan had expected, meaning it was probably for the best that Sehyoon had taken his time on the prep. 

Given he hadn’t actually seen Sehyoon’s dick beforehand, he’d only a vague idea ofhow stupidly hung he was, and it turned out his width wasn’t the only pleasant surprise of the evening. Just from seeing the bulge in the other man’s jeans, Byeongkwan had been able to tell that he was long. When he whined at him to move, however, and got the response that Sehyoon wasn’t even all the way in yet, Byeongkwan realised that, yep, this was by _far_ the biggest dick he’d ever taken (and he was by no means inexperienced). “You good?” Sehyoon checked, fully sheathed and making Byeongkwan feel so full that he could swear he’d just found religion.

“Better than,” he reassured the other man, “you can move — I won’t break, but you’re welcome to give it your best shot.” 

The hand in Byeongkwan’s hair tightened, and he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. Sehyoon wasn’t the only one who liked that. “You look so hot like this,” Sehyoon groaned, pulling back a little to slide home once more, obviously working Byeongkwan up to fuller thrusts, “taking me so well.” He fucked in a little harder, and Byeongkwan let out a loud, broken, moan. “So pretty with my cock in you, baby,” he revered, punctuating the praise with another, _harder_ , thrust that made Byeongkwan actually honest-to-God _yelp_ as he rocked against the counter. “Look,” Sehyoon prompted, looping his arm around Byeongkwan’s middle and lifting him from his face-down position. 

Like most bathrooms tended to have, there was a large mirror above the counter, and Byeongkwan was hit suddenly by the sight of himself. Not only that, though: he could also see Sehyoon behind him, and the look on his face as he thrust in once more. It should be illegal to look that hot, Byeongkwan decided, but by fuck was he a vision to behold. There was something addictive, too, about seeing his own expressions as he got fucked, arching his neck as he got lost in the sensation of being so beautifully full. He hadn’t been remotely over-exaggerating when he’d promised that he was loud— each time Sehyoon pulled back, he whined at the loss, and with every snap of his hips he moaned enough that it echoed off the tiles. One thing was for certain: nobody would make the mistake of interrupting them. 

Never before had Byeongkwan been so thoroughly overwhelmed by such pleasure that he found himself unable to speak beyond an occasional groaned demand for Sehyoon to fuck him harder. He’d be embarrassed by how much a wreck he was, but he was pretty sure absolutely anyone in his position would be the same. This was the kind of dick game that people told urban legends about. There was an ache spreading in the small of his back that he knew guaranteed that he’d be feeling the after-effects of this for days, his thighs trembling as his knees fought against giving way. Sehyoon seemed quite pleased with himself for reducing him to this state, slowing down the pace of his hips and kissing down the column of Byeongkwan’s neck while making eye contact with him in the mirror. “Not so bratty now, huh?” Sehyoon noted, sucking another dark mark into Byeongkwan’s skin to match the plethora scattered all over him. 

“Shut up,” Byeongkwan retorted, his words not holding much weight as they were soon followed by an embarrassingly needy moan. In the room next door to them, a woman let out a shout of pleasure that was likely fake, yet Byeongkwan still felt the need to outdo her. Meeting eyes with Sehyoon in the mirror, he raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s being louder than me, sweetie,” he sighed, his huffy act not that believable given how shaky his voice was. He continued, nonetheless. “Maybe you should fix that.”

Sehyoon, as Byeongkwan was expecting him to, rolled his eyes. Instead of the more pleasurable outcome he’d foreseen, however, Sehyoon then _stopped._ “Do you wanna go give the guy next door a try?” he asked. “Cause you’re welcome to if you don’t want me to fuck you.” He tilted Byeongkwan’s head back and pressed a kiss to the very edge of his jaw, just below his ear. “I think you want me to, though…” he trailed off, hand wandering down to tweak at one of Byeongkwan’s nipples. “Tell me,” he prompted, his hips still frustratingly, _achingly_ still, “am I right?”

“You know you are, you asshole,” Byeongkwan huffed, wishing he had the strength in his arms to flip Sehyoon the bird. “What is it, you into begging?”

“You could say that,” Sehyoon replied, and Byeongkwan _hated_ how hot he found the smug look on the other man’s face. “I’m sure you’d look beautiful pleading for my cock.”

Byeongkwan was many things, prideful among them, and he didn’t particularly like that idea. “I look beautiful doing anything, darling,” he bit back, wilfully ignoring the ache in his gut that was telling him to just beg so that he could come. “I’ve been told I look particularly good when I’m being fucked, so maybe you should just get back to that.” 

Behind him, Sehyoon sighed, and Byeongkwan smiled, assuming he’d got his way as he always seemed to manage to. This outcome appeared to be proven even further when, to the smaller man’s delight, Sehyoon’s hips snapped forward once more, tearing a lilting moan from Byeongkwan’s full lips. He willingly let himself be pushed down again, denied of the view in the mirror but happy to sacrifice it for the thrill of being pressed against the counter top. Sehyoon’s pace quickened beyond anything he’d done before, the bathroom ringing with the charged sound of skin slapping together and Byeongkwan moaning like there was no tomorrow mixed in with Sehyoon’s deep curses. 

“Are you close?” Sehyoon asked, voice low, and Byeongkwan fought through the fog in his brain to reply, grounding himself with the feeling of Sehyoon’s fingers digging into his hips.

“Yes I-I’m,” the words stumbled past his lips, voice shaking as he tried to speak. Seconds later, he gave up on his attempts, moaning instead as Sehyoon’s hand fell to wrap around his dick, stroking Byeongkwan in time with the movement of his hips. It was too much in the best kind of way, and he knew he was seconds away from coming entirely undone. Byeongkwan’s tell, so to speak, was in the way his moaning cracked in his throat, his hips stuttering into Sehyoon’s hand. Clearly, the other man noticed.

_And, all at once, everything stopped._

It seemed that Byeongkwan had not, in fact, gotten his way at all. The hand around him ceased its pleasurable movement, and Sehyoon stopped the rhythm his hips had built up simultaneously. Byeongkwan had gone from teetering on the precipice of a mind-blowing climax to nothing. Well, not _nothing_ , per se; this was far, far worse. Sehyoon was pulling out of him tortuously slowly, the drag of his cock leaving emptiness in its wake that made Byeongkwan whimper. “What are you _doing_?!” he whined, lower lip jutting out into an impressive pout as he leant up to look at the other man. 

“Getting what I want,” Sehyoon replied, that maddening expression on his face back in full force as he observed the wreck he’d made of Byeongkwan. Once pulled out fully, he stayed just beyond where Byeongkwan needed him, the tip of Sehyoon’s dick resting against his rim in the same way he’d teased him before. Doing so before they’d started fucking was one thing, but pulling out to do the same again just as Byeongkwan was about to come was another entirely. Byeongkwan wanted to slap him. 

“Which _is?..._ ” Byeongkwan sighed exasperatedly. 

Sehyoon smiled. “Think about it, baby. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” His hand gripped at Byeongkwan’s hip, sending a dull ache through the bruises forming there. Likely, he was doing so to prevent Byeongkwan pushing back onto his dick as he’d earlier threatened to. 

Brain clearing as the near-orgasmic haze died down, Byeongkwan realised just what Sehyoon was asking for. It all depended on whether Byeongkwan was feeling desperate enough to humour him. His thoughts strayed to how good it felt to have Sehyoon inside of him, to how agonisingly close he’d been before his release had been stopped in his tracks. If he went along with what Sehyoon wanted, he knew he was guaranteed to get the mind-blowing orgasm he’d been itching for these past few weeks. 

Yep, Byeongkwan _was_ that desperate.

Swallowing down the retort that fought to spill from his lips, Byeongkwan made deliberate eye contact with the other man through the mirror, batting his lashes demurely. “Please,” he said, forcing it to not sound sarcastic.

“Please _what_?...”

Might as well go all in if he was willing to throw away his pride. “Please fuck me Sehyoonie, _please,”_ he begged, desperately wriggling his hips to try and get what he needed. “Want it so bad I’m losing my mind, please, need you _please.”_

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, huh?” Sehyoon mused, thumb rubbing circles on Byeongkwan’s hip. “Don’t worry, baby,” he reassured as the man beneath him keened, Sehyoon pushing back in far slower than was necessary, “I won’t stop you this time.” Halfway in, he returned to shallow thrusts. “Plus,” he added, “I was right— you’re breathtaking when you beg for me.”

Worried about the consequences of the snarky way he wanted to respond to _that_ , Byeongkwan opted for biting his lip and staying quiet. Well, not _quiet._ He was prety sure that it was impossible for anyone, least of all Byeongkwan, to stay silent while Sehyoon was fucking them. Spurred on, it seemed, by the other’s moans, Sehyoon began to fuck him harder once more, soon building up to the pace he’d set before edging him. Once more, Byeongkwan heard his voice start to falter, moans catching halfway in his throat as he grew nearer to completion. This time, to his great relief, Sehyoon didn’t stop. With a skilled flick of his wrist around Byeongkwan’s aching dick, Sehyoon bit another dark mark onto his shoulder as they orgasmed in near unison. Byeongkwan whimpered from oversensitivity as Sehyoon kept thrusting in until he’d finished completely, finally stilling and wiping Byeongkwan’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. Gently as he was able, he pulled out, knotting the condom and throwing it into the bin nearby. 

“You okay?” Sehyoon checked, resting a hand on Byeongkwan’s flushed cheek as he turned him around to face him.

“Never better,” Byeongkwan panted, smiling up at him satedly as he sagged against the counter. “Can you wipe me off, though?” he gestured to the mess on his lower stomach. 

Sehyoon hurried to do so, helping Byeongkwan back into his jeans once he deemed himself appropriately clean. “Can you walk?” he asked, tone entirely serious.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Byeongkwan scoffed, legs buckling beneath him embarrassingly seconds later when he tried to move without the support of the counter. “...I stand corrected.”

“Maybe ‘stand’ isn’t the best word choice here, baby,” Sehyoon laughed, steadying him nonetheless and looking sheepishly apologetic. “Wanna go downstairs so that the rest of the party can use the bathroom again?”

“I suppose we should,” Byeongkwan sighed. “Also, fuck you.”

“Just did, didn’t you?”

“I hate you.”

“That’s cute— can I get your number?”

————————————————

Byeongkwan had seen no harm in doing so, though neither had texted each other yet in the time since the party. He was pretty sure he’d never even told Sehyoon his name, but maybe when he was next feeling particularly horny he’d give the other guy a call. For now, however, he was pretty preoccupied with moving into his new dorm. Him and his parents had spent the morning packing his life away into boxes, and he’d convinced them to leave him with them outside the dorm building to make the break easier. It wasn’t like he was moving far, anyway. 

Somehow managing to carry a backpack, two bags and three boxes simultaneously, Byeongkwan staggered into the hallway once the lift had deposited him onto the fourth floor. Doing so, he praised the invention of elevators, given that it meant he hadn’t had to walk up the stairs. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have survived. Without a single hand free, barely even able to see the door past the boxes he was holding, Byeongkwan awkwardly kicked it a few times instead of knocking.

It swung open. “Hey!” someone enthusiastically greeted him in a horrifyingly familiar voice. “You must be Byeongkwan! Here, let me help you with those, I’m Sehyoon by the w-” 

Sehyoon’s voice died in his throat as he lifted the boxes from Byeongkwan’s arms, exposing to both of them faces that were all too recognisable. 

_“Well, shit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please remember to comment what you thought of this if you can, and/or leave kudos! They're so incredibly motivating to writers <33 This is my first work for this fandom, so I hope it's received well :') 
> 
> also, please feel free to hit me up on twitter, (@minbiins) for wip spoilers etc etc 
> 
> -V


End file.
